hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka 'Aelike
Ka 'Aelike (The Deal) is the 12th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis After Chin is kidnapped by a cartel in Mexico, Five-0 must find and rescue him before he is executed by the group that’s out for revenge. Also, Grover goes undercover as a car salesman to investigate a murder that turns out to be far more complex and dangerous than expected. Plot Carlos Diego of the Diego Cartel had wanted blood for the death of his brother Juan and unfortunately Chin had been a willing sacrifice on tonight’s episode of “Hawaii Five-0” Chin went to Mexico to save his niece Sara. Sara’s maternal relative had gotten custody of she and she had been living a normal life until one day she had been kidnapped. But the price the kidnappers were demanding hadn’t been a ransom. They hadn’t wanted money because they had taken the girl in order to lure Five-0 down to their territory. So Five-0 had fallen into that trap and they had nearly died for it however by sheer luck they had survived and Chin had had to think about that afterward because his actions had affected others. And so Chin had decided to turn himself over to the cartel to get Sara back and to keep his team safe. However, his friends and family were never going to stand by while Chin was murdered. So they did some kidnapping of their own. The team had kidnapped a member of the cartel and they had “questioned” him over several hours until he finally revealed one of Carlos’s favorite properties. Carlos had had this place where he enjoyed taking prisoners and that’s where he apparently served his honor guests to his dogs though he never managed to do that to Chin. Chin had bene close to death, but his friends had showed up at the right time. They had stormed in guns blazing and had rescued their friend. So Chin had had a lot to be thankful for. He had gotten Sara to safety and he had also managed to take down a cartel by sicking Five-0 on them. Yet, Chin had thought he was going to have to say goodbye to Sara again and that had almost ruined him. Chin had grown close to Sara and had loved the little girl as if she was his own daughter however Sara’s aunt and uncle had thought things over and they eventually decided that Sara should live Chin. He had made an incredible for the little girl and the couple had realized it. And so they gather up the documents and legally gave Chin custody of Sara. Making him a parent now! Chin however, loves being Sara’s parent. He enjoyed everyday with her and had kept a close eye on her even when he was at work. Though Five-0 did get another case as soon as they had gotten back. The guys had noticed that Jerry was living in their office and that he had also slept eat some of Steve’s doughnuts. So the guys had said they would help Jerry move and then later they tried to figure out why Steve had gotten the donuts so that answer to that had been bribery. Some guy that interviewed for the coroner’s job had thought that sending Steve doughnuts would help him get the job. The doughnuts though had had the opposite effect. Steve had nothing to do with the new coroner’s job and Max hated bribery. But Max did tell Steve why they needed another coroner. Max had said that the work was overloading and that he had to come in on Saturdays because it was so busy. So Steve and Lou had asked about the latest case that Max was working on and they wanted in. The victim’s name was Mitch Lawson. He was car salesmen and someone had managed to use his keycard to work after his death. And so the team eventually investigated why someone would kill Mitch and even use his key card. It just hadn’t made much sense to them. However, Lou had said that car salesmen were brutal to question. He thought that they could talk any sane person into seeing their way and so Steve thought Lou would be perfect to go in undercover. Lou went to work at Pacific Motor Sales as the latest hire and he had quickly come to learn who did and didn’t have a grudge with Mitch. So Lou had thought that Paul was their guy and as it turns out Paul had a solid alibi for the whole night, but Paul had information for Five-0. He told them that Mitch had been on the phone with someone on the night he died and he had been screaming because he was so mad. So Five-0 tracked down the person that Mitch was talking to and it was the dealership’s stock manager. The guy had gotten yelled at because the car that Mitch ordered had come in and another salesman had sold it from right under Mitch. Yet, the killer hadn’t been so big bad threat. He had simply been Bob Mason who had offered to give Mitch’s the commission from the sale because he saw his coworker had gone ballistic and who had been turned down. Mitch had wanted the car to be returned for his client and that was both impossible as well as erratic. And so Bob had been forced to defend himself when Mitch refused to wait for a new car and then he had tried to dump the body. Though it doesn’t matter what happened. The fact was that Bob had killed Mitch and Bob was going to prison yet later Lou had thought about the case and he didn’t understand why Mitch had lost it. So they looked into Mitch and they found out that he had been selling the same color, make, and model for the last few years to the same person. He had been selling it to a member of the KFS Syndicate. And so Five-0 had thought that Mitch was dealing with drug trafficking and they had tried to locate the new owner that had bought the car from Bob though it had been too late. Another syndicate member had found him and had killed a police officer as well as the poor guy that bought the car. The car had been gutted and Max had ended up finding radioactive residue still inside. So that’s why Mitch and the syndicate desperately wanted the car yet there wasn’t a place on the island that they could run that Five-0 wouldn’t find them. But the raid carried out on the syndicate had had to be carefully handled and so the team risked their lives in order to save the island from radioactive material from getting out however in the end the suitcase they had found had already been emptied. And so it’s still dangerous on the Island and unfortunately they were losing an honored member of the team. Max had looked for another coroner because he wanted to go back to Africa and continue to help the underprivileged, but will he still go with the Island at risk? Notes * Danny Williams, Melissa Armstrong and Sabrina Lane are all mentioned, but do not appear. * Chin Ho Kelly gets legal guardianship of Sara Waincroft when the her Aunt Maria and Uncle Jorge Morales relinquish custody of Sara to Chin to protect her. In exchange Jorge and Maria will be able to come and visit with her. * Jerry Ortega was shown in a mock Monsters inc pajama shirt. * Jerry Ortega was revealed to be homeless after moving out of Chin's place. * Steve McGarrett volunteered to vouch for Jerry Ortega so he could rent a home as he has no credit history. * Max Bergman revealed he and Sabrina Lane are moving to Africa. * Steve is sweaty and takes off finger-less gloves when he exits the room where the groaning cartel member is being held, implying that Steve beat the member of the cartel to get him to talk. * Steve returns the Five-0 badge that he found in the dirt earlier in the previous episode - to Chin. Goof * Steve should not have been able to get cell reception in the bunker. * Steve should not have been surprised there were more terrorists on the island. Four years ago, he was the one to inform the force terrorists always work in cells due to his Naval Intelligence years. I Ka Wa Mamua Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill CountKono Kalakaua' Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 3 people on-screen, and more off screen. * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person on-screen and possibly more off-screen. * Hawaii Five-0 Task Force killed 9 drug deals on screen however only Steve was shown after the gun fight. Trivia * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Hey, man, I don't pay you enough to come in on a Saturday. What are you doing here? Lou Grover: Hell, I could ask you the same thing. Steve McGarrett: I'm just unpacking from the Mexico trip. What about you? Lou Grover: Well, I promised Duke I'd help him get together some, uh, SWAT seminar for the cop convention next (Lou looks into McGarrett's office and sees Jerry sleeping on the floor) Lou Grover: What the hell?! Steve McGarrett: What's this? What is this? (Steve sees a box from Leonard's Bakery on his desk with a note) Lou Grover: Eww, let me see. (Steve hands over the note) Jerry Ortega: Those were here when I showed up. Figured they were left for you. Steve McGarrett: Why is there four missing? Lou Grover: Ha! Jerry Ortega: Oh, no. Steve McGarrett: "Oh, no" what? Jerry Ortega: I did it again. Steve McGarrett: What'd you do? Jerry Ortega: I was sleep-eating. (Steve looks at Lou and Lou gets a disbelieving face) Jerry Ortega: Ew, that explains that dream. (Max throws out the box of doughnuts) Lou Grover: You're not even going to offer us one?! You know, some cops I know consider that an arrestable offense? Kono Kalakaua: Well, that was a short-lived vacation. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, right? Danny had it right. He got out of town with Melissa before the call came in. Kono Kalakaua: Huh. Hey, how's Sara? Chin Ho Kelly: Still adjusting. Actually, she didn't want me to go to work this morning, but Abby offered to take her to the beach, and that cheered her up. Kono Kalakaua: Oh. Kids are so resilient. Lou Grover: I just found the smoking gun. Steve McGarrett: Interesting choice of words considering our victim had his head bashed in. Bob Mason : What if I give you all my commission next month? Uh, quarter. I mean year. You can have it all. What do you say, Roy? Come on. (chuckles) Let's make a deal. Lou Grover: Hold on, Bob. You still think I'm a car salesman?! Chin Ho Kelly: Suspect's name is Jared Namal. (Chin works with the table computer pulling up the interpol blue alert) Chin Ho Kelly: He's been on a FBI and Interpol watch list for the past six months. Lou Grover: For what? Kono Kalakaua: Namal's believed to have ties to several active terror cells. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute, I thought this is was a narco case. What's a terrorist doing involved? (Steve hangs up the phone and gets ready to leave his office) Steve McGarrett: The guest suite is all yours. Jerry Ortega: Actually, that's not why I'm here. I was doing some apartment hunting. I found a great listing. It's clean, roomy, close to work. Steve McGarrett: What's the problem? (Jerry hands over a paper with the listing to Steve) Jerry Ortega: Look familiar? (scene change. Interior Max's apartment with a knock on door that Max answers) Dr. Max Bergman: Oh, Commander, what a pleasant surprise. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Dr. Max Bergman: Please come in. Steve McGarrett: Hey, thank you. Thanks, Max. Dr. Max Bergman: What brings you around in the neighborhood? Steve McGarrett: Oh, I'm, uh.. (Steve hands over the folded piece of paper) Steve McGarrett: here about the rental. Dr. Max Bergman: (sighs) Yes, uh well, I was just gauging the temperature of the local leasing market. Sabrina and I are thinking about upgrading to a bigger space. Steve McGarrett: You know, Max, I hear your dollar goes a long way in Africa. (Max slumps and sits down on his couch) Steve McGarrett: Come on, Max, I mean, it wasn't.. wasn't too hard to piece together. (Steve joins Max on the couch) Steve McGarrett: And it wasn't just you hiring a new M.E. or.. or listing your apartment; the minute you got back, I had a feeling we'd be having this conversation, because you changed when you went away, Max. It was clear that that experience really affected you. Dr. Max Bergman: Hawaii's the only home I've ever known. Leaving it is a monumental decision. I just thought.. (deep breath) in some ways.. you'd be.. disappointed with me. Steve McGarrett: Max - you're a man who is driven by the desire to help other people; that's the most important thing in the world. I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of you. And also you should know that, from personal experience, it doesn't matter how far you travel or where you go, you can always come back home. Okay and if you ever do decide to do that, you got a job and got your Five-O ohana waiting for you. Dr. Max Bergman: Mahalo. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. |- |Olivia Chu |Erin Wong | |- |Paul Burnett |Ron Melendez | |- |Bob Mason |Dominic Flores | |- |HPD Officer |John Bahng | |- |Miguel |Rey Payumo | |- |Paula Holloway |Terra Arbogast | Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)